The present invention relates to a liquid holding unit, which holds liquid supplied to a liquid ejector of a liquid ejection device, and a liquid ejection device.
JP-A-2016-000504 discloses an example of a liquid ejection device (liquid consumption device) including a liquid ejector that ejects liquid onto a target such as paper. The liquid ejection device is provided with a liquid holding unit that includes a tank (one example of liquid holder), a cap (one example of plug), and a cover. The tank holds ink (one example of liquid) that is supplied to the liquid ejector. The cap opens and closes an inlet of the tank. The cover opens and closes an opening of a compartment that accommodates the tank. An inner side of the cover includes a holding portion to hold the cap, which has been removed by the user, when the cover is located at an open position. When the cap is held by the holding portion, the cap is located in a movement region (movement path) of the cover that extends from the open position to a close position. This restricts movement of the cover to the close position and avoids a situation in which the user forgets to plug the inlet with the cap, which has been removed from the inlet by the user.
In the liquid ejection device of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2016-000504, the user holds the cap between fingers to remove the cap from the inlet. As a result, ink may be applied from the cap to the fingers and smear the hand of the user. A liquid holding unit that supplies the liquid ejector with liquid other than ink also has the same shortcoming.